Coal and Diamonds
by InTheDarkestHowers
Summary: This is basically a pile of stories that I have one or two chapters written on and do not know if I want to continue. Instead of wasting my time on stories that will likely not take off with readers I am asking everyone to please take a look and tell me if you would like to read more of any one of them.
1. AN

**Author's Note**

**Okay, first of all, I am not dead! *Sarcastic Clap* Second of all, I want to say sorry to all my readers. I have had a pretty hectic year all around. Most of it involved my motivation for wrighting dropping like a stone, at least for the majority of my stories. I do have a little bit of each one written. Not a whole lot, mostly around eight pages or so each but I am trying to get them out now that I am getting motivated again. However, I have recently moved into a house and am searching for a job while setting everything up. I have a bit of free time now but I will likely lose a lot of it once I have found a job. This is just a warning I am putting out there now as I am trying to get everything updated before I find something. However, unfortunately I am mostly bogged down with other ideas that pop into my head that I have to wright. So this came about as a way to get them out and posted as a way to get an idea on if they are even worth working more on. Some are already posted on my AO3 account story dump pile but I thought I may get more of a response here. If you like something on here please drop a review and let me know, That way I can turn it into a story. I am not giving the stories away, I do love all the ideas but I just do not have the time to work fully on them right now and as I said, I don't know if anyone would like to read them. **

**Anyway, thank you all for taking the time to read this and again please let me know if any of these stories are interesting to anyone. I will try my best to wright more on them while still working on my other stories. Speaking of which, in a few more days to a week I will have some new chapters out. Just give me a little while to finish the touch ups on them. **

**~ InTheDarkestHowers **


	2. FSNPokemon Crossover

**A Fate Pokemon Journey**

**A/N:**

**Chapter One: The Vampire Troll Strikes Again**

Emiya Yui would be the first one to say she did not exactly lead a normal life. At sixteen the young auburn haired woman would say that she had led a rather extraordinary life. She would point out that not many sixteen-year-old girls did not, not remember anything before there sixth birthday when a fire had wiped out there small town just about out of existence. Normal girls would also not have been adopted by a man called the Magus Killer. Emiya Kiritsugu had found her after the great Fuyuki Fire and had taken her in, believing that it was his duty to as he was the one who caused the fire to spread. No Yui was not a normal girl. The young Emiya was a Magus, well a second-rate one who was more of a spellcaster than a magus. The auburn haired girl loved doing things with her abilities but always kept in mind what her father taught her. That Magus's where not moral people and they didn't give a whit about who they hurt to get to what they desired.

Now despite all this Yui lead what first appeared to be a normal life. The small young woman would get up and after her morning absolutions, including feeding the rampaging Tiger known as her guardian Taiga, she would go to school. Yui was actually one of the best students as she wanted to have the best grades possible so that she could get a decent job later on. Besides that however, she was rather unnoticeable unlike Tohsaka Rin, the idol of the school. Standing at a meager five foot two Yui was rather small even for a Japanese girl and through her long hair was a rather odd shade of dark wine red it did not stand out that much even with her large gold eyes. The fact that she was rather quiet and only had one or two close friends really did not help her stand out all that much.

The two people she was closest to where Mauto Ren (A rather quiet young man who liked cooking almost as much as she did) and a girl named Tohno Shiki who had moved to Fuyuki some time ago. Ren was the adoptive son of a Magus family, Though Yui was not too sure what magecraft they practiced the tall quiet teen was a close friend who would always have a smile or encouraging word for her. His plum colored hair was long and normally swept back into a low tail that hung to his hips. The young man's eyes were the same odd shade of plum and held a shattered look to them that sometimes worried Yui. Shiki, on the other hand, was a rather rough around the edges girl who while quiet would get into someone's face if they angered her. Her shaggy long brown hair and odd gleaming blue eyes made most avoid her if at all possible. Yui, however, liked hanging around the other girl as while Shiki was not one to take any shit she was also someone who cared deeply for those who found themselves close to her.

Now as previously stated Yui was still not all that abnormal at a glance, or even a fifth or sixth one. It was only when one stood back to look at the complete picture around the girl that something odd stood out. Yui for all that she lived through tragedy after tragedy, was a happy young woman who acted like nothing could ruffle her. The bright smile and helpful words covered up the void that hung where her deeper feelings would be. Oh, she could love be happy and even feel sad but hate and deep biting anger was forever out of her reach. Someone would even comment that it was like she herself were not complete in some way, and they would be right. For though she was pretty much human she was also, in a way, not.

The Fuyuki Fire was spread by a corrupt Grater Grail that Kiritsugu had made his servant Saber hit with her strongest attack. The flames from the Grail were cursed and spread those curses to whatever it touched, including Yui. Yui came out of it mostly intact with only her ability to feel the darker emotions of humanity clouded. Oh, if given enough reason she could hate, but it would be a cold hatred that burned all the worse for it.

So no Yui was not normal even by a Magus's standards. She was a perpetually cheerful girl who knew little of how depraved humanity truly was. She did not know that her beloved friends suffered under Magecraft, one having to be humiliated daily by their own body's reactions to her presences due to what they held within them and the other hating the things that she could see but unable to do anything about it. The two loved her for it though, they loved her with all they were because though she was ignorant Yui was the brightest thing in their life. So it should be no surprise that when the two woke one day with certain red markings on their hands they took one look at one another and decided that Yui needed to be protected by any means necessary.

It was with a heavy heart that Shiki contacted a certain Vampiress that owed her a few things and asked to speak with her grandfather. Said Vampire Troll, when hearing what they wanted let out a chuckle so disturbing that the two wondered if they had made a mistake. The Wizarding Lord Marshal however just gave them a promise that Yui would be safe where he was taking her and then as he was walking away to get the young Emiya had paused and told them that if they survived the war he would take them there too as this world had not been kind to either of them and it would not need them there any longer than after the Grail War.

And so Emiya Yui, the normal girl Magus who was not normal at all was whisked away from her world in her sleep. Never knowing that at that very moment the future that would have been took a rather large step to the left. Ren summoning a brilliant red Saber, not a purple Rider while Shiki looked grimly at a smiling red-haired child that proclaimed himself as servant Rider. The two who would tackle all the opposition together to return to their beloved best friends side.

And they would win.

But that is not this story, no this story is not of the bloody Grail War that would see the house Tohsaka ended and the Mauto decimated by there would be heir. This is the story of Emiya Yui who would wake in a cabin far away in a world several dimensions away from her own.

The World of Pokemon - The Wizard Marshals way.

_~~~~~~ Emiya Yui, Several Days Later, A Short Way From Pallet Town ~~~~~~_

A young woman stumbled out of a rather dense cropping of trees cursing as she did so. Her long red hair was a tangled mess that fell down her back in a riot of waves and snarls with the occasional twig sticking out of it. One of her bright amber eyes twitched slightly as her shirt broke away from a low hanging branch to smack her firmly on the back. A snarl slid across her face as once again she clutched the small bundle she was carrying close to her and remembered the note that had been stuck to the rather massive and odd colored egg that had rested on a leather backpack when she had woken in an old abandoned cabin just three days ago. The note had been written by three separate people, though one could argue that three lines written at the end of the not was hardly worth mentioning but that was just how Shiki was.

It had begun rather like this:

_Dear Yui-Chan,_

_If you are reading this then you have likely already noticed that you are not at home anymore. Indeed you are not even in the same dimension. I suppose that Shiki and I should say sorry for doing this to you. However, I'm not sorry. If you had stayed you would have likely been caught up in what amounts to a deathmatch in between seven Magus's for a prize that I am not even sure works right anymore. You know what I am talking about, Your father would have told you about it. The Grail War. Forty years too early. I don't want you caught up in it. It's bad enough that Shiki and Tohsaka will be forced to participate, I don't want to have you fighting as well. _

_Shiki called in a favor with a certain Apostolite Princess. Her grandfather agreed to take you to a world that you would love. One with fighting that never really kills anyone, and while there is crime it's not as bad as it is here. You will be the only one able to use magecraft. I… I'm Sorry that I am not sorry. _

_We will join you if everything goes right. _

_\- Ren _

_**Ah, This is Zelretch the Wizarding Marshal writing. As young Ren has told you, and you have no doubt noted you are indeed in another world! Congratulations, you have been placed into the wonderful world of Pokemon! Well, a certain version of it anyway. You see about three hundred years ago this one suffered a rather odd outbreak with a strain of bacteria that ended up killing off half of its population. The doctors searched high and low for a cure and only found it when they realized that the pokemon around them were unaffected by it. By taking this knowledge and applying it to science, they found a cure. Unfortunately, they also crossed two species that should not have been crossed.**_

_**Now there are some people who have pokemon like abilities, known as Bloodlines, and some pokemon wondering around that have the ability to turn into a human-like form. Usually, they still have some features of there other form so they can be identified quite quickly. Now it is not abnormal for a person to fall for one of these enchanting men and women and carry a child from them, leading to new 'Bloodlines' popping up every now and then. I may have tinkered around a bit with you before tossing you into this world so that you will register as a new 'Bloodline' There are a few books in this bag containing the knowledge that you will need in this world. Don't need you looking too much like an outsider do we? **_

_**Don't worry there are some papers that you will need along with clothing and food. I have also taken the liberty of just about erasing your existence from your old world and transferring it to this one. Meaning that you have quite a lot of money in what counts as a bank in this world. Don't worry, Shiki-Chan and Ren-Kun will be sure to join you later on as I have a deal with them. **_

_**Have fun and cause much havoc young lady! **_

_**\- Lord Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, The Kaleidoscope**_

_**P.S: I have left you an egg containing a rather odd little fellow. He will be helpful later on. Oh, And I have taken the liberty of setting up a meeting with the local Regional Professor for you. You will need a Pokemon after all. **_

_Seriously, don't die before we can get to you, I know your luck. Sorry about the kidnapping. Will join you later. _

_\- Shiki_

Needless to say, Yui had nearly blown a gasket when she realized just what exactly had happened. She knew that her friends where overprotective but it could not have been that bad! A shudder had rolled down her spine as she had thought that making her believe that yes, it would have been that bad. So she had taken a day to orient herself with the books in her bag along with reading the papers holding her 'History' in this world. Her name was the same Emiya Yui, through the papers stated she was completely independent and the only child of a rather wealthy recluse named Emiya Shirou. Apparently, there already was a Kiritsugu in this world though he had died some time ago leaving behind a wife and lone female child.

She had then taken a quick look at her bank statement only to freeze as she realized that she was not just moderately wealthy but had enough to be considered a low ranking millionaire. After processing that Yui had taken the time to read through a book of recent history and found to her disgust that women had only recently, as in the last seventy years, been able to travel by themselves and become pokemon battlers. Apparently, the population decline had been a bit worse than The Marshal had been telling her. So her traveling alone would draw some attention though not enough to make her consider getting a traveling companion.

Now she was almost to Pallet town and steaming mad at the Wizarding Marshal for dumping her smack in the middle of nowhere. She had to hike through the wilderness for two days and nearly was killed by a swarm of what she had identified as Beedrills. Snarling to herself Yui straightened her short (She was going to kill the vampire for his tastes or lack therefore of in clothing) black skirt and clutched the egg to herself as she tried to grab a thorn out of her plum and black short sleeve henley t-shirt. Finally getting the offending foliage out of her clothing Yui huffed and stomped down the slight incline to a rather well-kept trail with an old wooden sign pointing to the right. Brushing back a lock of hair from her wide amber eyes Yui read the sign and sighed in relief.

There in big black stark letters where the words: "Pallet Town, Route One - One-Half Mile".

Seeing that her destination was only half an hour away the teenager quickly made an about face and set out down the well-packed dirt path. Civilisation was only a little bit away!

It ended up being a forty minute journey due to a rather rude teenage boy who had nearly run her down driving what appeared to be a Corvette. A ragtop at that. She had ended up picking twigs and rocks out of places she did not even want to remember after swan diving to the side of the road to get out of his way.

A happy cry wrenched free of her as the teen took in the small town. It was small enough to register as a village rather than a town, possessing only twenty or so houses and maybe one or two restaurants and a small shop that looked to sell whatever needed. There was also, she noted, a large building just on the outskirts of town that had quite a few large wind turbines. That would be the Professor's Lab.

Happy that her journey would soon be over Yui marched quickly down the incline and almost raced down the street through town to the professor's lab. Some of the people out on the street enjoying the early afternoon paused and looked slightly startled as she raced past. Some even gave a laugh and shook their heads knowing that it was likely that the young woman needed her pokemon looked after. She looked like she had fought through an entire herd of Nidorans with how messed up her clothing looked.

In little to no time, Yui was standing in front of the door to the lab breathing heavily while leaning down and setting her hands on her knees. That was the picture that Prof. Oak saw as he opened his lab door and glanced about for the person his door camera had told him was there.

"Oh my, are you quite alright young lady?" The elderly professor asked as he looked at the battered teen who was trying to catch her breath.

"Y-Yes. Just had a long few days trying to get here and losing the trail halfway in between." Yui said in between pants. The Professor blanched and waved the girl inside helping her along when she faltered as she stood up.

"Oh Dear, That is quite troublesome. Are you sure you are alright?" Oak asked as he carefully helped the teen sit down in a fold-out chair that he had in the lab. Then the elderly man waved in a young man, who had blue hair, white fin-like ears and a horn peeking out from underneath his bangs, over. The young man who Yui was fairly certain was a 'Pokemorph' as they were called looked at her with an interested expression on his baby like face.

"Din would you get our guest a drink please, I do believe she needs one." The elderly man asked and the pokemorph nodded with a happy smile when he walked off deeper into the lab. Yui finally got her breath back enough to introduce herself.

"My name is Emiya Yui. My, ah Friend set up an appointment with you?" The scarlet haired girl stated as she brushed back a long forelock over her shoulder. The Professor blinked then made an understanding expression before he reached over and pulled out what looked like a tablet and scrolled through it.

"Ah yes, Emiya Yui. No relation to the Pokemon Ranger Emiya Kiritsugu?" She shook her head in a negative response then thanked the blue-haired man as he handed her a glass of cold water as he walked back up to the two. "I see then. Yes, a Mister Schweinorg did call to set up an appointment for you to pick up a pokemon today. I do need to see some form of ID from you."

Yui downed the glass of water in three large gulps before reaching into her backpack while setting the Pokemon egg she was holding down in her lap, bringing the Professor's attention to is. Din's as well, though while the Professor looked interested the Pokemorph looked spooked and looked at the egg like it was a bad omen.

"Hm? Would that be the egg that Mr. Schweinorg told me about? One he found and gave to you?" The Professor asked as he was handed her Id and a sheet of personal information that Yui had been told he would need. Yui nodded and patted the egg gently.

"Yes, He just left it to me without so much as an explanation on how to take care of it. Is there any book you would recommend I read?" The female teen asked as Prof. Oak took a quick look over her papers. Sharp brown eyes slid over to her and the elderly man nodded with a thoughtful hum.

"Yes, I'll give you a booklet that will explain what you need to do and when. Now, why don't I give you your pokemon? He has been quite interested in meeting you." A slightly mischievous smile crossed the old man's face as he said that. A shiver of dread slid down Yui's spine as she realized that the old Kaleidoscope mage may have left her one last surprise.

Several minutes later Yui was holding a rather excitable silver bundle that kept trying to borrow its way into her chest while Prof. Oak looked on with an amused expression on his face. Looking down at the Shiny Eevee with a rather deadpan look in her golden eyes Yui wondered just what the Kaleidoscope was thinking when he made sure to get her a Shiny pokemon. From what she read a Shiny Pokemon was still rather rare in this world and many would try and take the little guy from her.

Pushing back her misgivings Yui smiled and petted the small Eevee in between its long ears. The tiny pokemon cooed and curled up in her arms as she glanced back up to Prof. Oak who was looking at the two cuddling with a fond smile on his face. The elderly man chuckled and handed her a slim rectangular device that looked almost like a tablet. The grey-haired man taped a small button on the bottom as he gave it to her and the dark screen lit up.

"This is a new version of the Pokedex, It was just released a month ago. It's a national one that your friend paid extra for. This will scan your fingerprint and lock itself to you so that no one can take it and try to unlock it to steal your information off of it. It will, of course, unlock for the police officers and Nurse Joys but that is about it. Why don't you set it up now and scan Eevee here." The elderly Oak said as he patted the Eevee on the head and received a small happy sound from the Pokemon. "I'll go get everything that was left here for you as Mr. Schweinorg also paid extra for some upgraded equipment and I need to grab that book for you." With that, the man was off scurrying deeper into the lab as Din the Dratini Pokemorph followed behind him.

Yui looked down at the blue touch screen and quickly read through the introduction. Seeing that most of her information was already filled out the teen took a longer look at the main settings and fiddled around with it a bit. Soon the once blue screen was a deep shade of violet and the letters where in white instead of black. It was a bit easier for her to read it this way. Flickering through the last of the settings Yui felt herself sweatdrop as she realized that the Troll of a Magus must have messed with the Pokedex too.

In one of the last lines, there was a setting for the voice of the Pokedex. That was fairly normal and something Yui had expected what she had not expected however was the absolutely massive list of voice's to choose from. Ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach the dark auburn-haired girl glanced through the list before just tapping on one.

The device instantly updated the information and Yui went on to the next setting. All in all, it took about five or so minutes to fully set it up but when she was finally done the Pokedex restarted and automatically spoke making Yui regret that she had not fully looked at the list when she had tapped on a voice. Oh, it did not sound bad or anything. Quite the opposite in fact. It actually sounded very good, which was the problem. If she had ever met an Incubus than this was likely what one would sound like.

"_**Hello, I am Myrddin a Pokedex registered to Emiya Yui. If lost or stolen I cannot be replaced." **_

Yui flushed and huffed slightly as she realized that it was likely the ginormous Troll of a Magus called the Kaleidoscope that had something to do with this. Deciding to ignore it for the time being Yui glanced down at Eevee with bright amber eyes and pointed the Dex at the curious looking Pokemon.

"I am going to scan you now ok?" Yui smiled as the Eevee cooed and nodded before standing as still as it could while on her lap. She giggled a bit then hit the scan button quickly.

"_**Eevee The Evolution Pokemon - Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. This Eevee is male and is registered to Emiya Yui of Floaroma Town, Sinnoh. Level: Twenty. Ability: Adaptability. Moves Known: Shadow Ball, Bite, Baby Doll Eyes, Dig, Swift, and Yawn. Notice: This pokemon is a Shiny." **_

Glancing through the details on the Pokedex Yui tapped on each individual move and memorized the explanation behind them. The teenager hummed as she muttered to herself.

"Two status moves and four direct attacks. Not bad. We can work on getting your move pool a bit bigger as we train." shutting down the Pokedex Yui smiled down at the Eevee and petted its head gently, her smile brightening as the tiny pokemon purred and leaned into her hand.

A few moments later the sound of slightly stumbling steps alerted her to Prof. Oak's return and Yui looked back up as she pulled the last of the twigs from her hair while Eevee was curled up in her lap. She blinked as the elderly man set down a rather large box of things just beside her on a small metal lab table. The man huffed and wiped at his brow as he straightened. He gave her an ironic smile and waved her concerned look away.

"Sorry it took me so long, A lab assistant of mine had misplaced the package and it took some time to find it. It was with my new equipment in another lab. Hah, I must be getting old. Once upon a time, a little trip like that would have barely winded me." The elderly man chuckled as he straightened and opened up the box before picking up some of the things inside it and motioning for Yui to stand and join him.

Blinking her large golden eyes in surprise the teen did so, setting down Eevee on his feet as she got to her own. She then had to pick the Pokemon up once more as he whined and pawed at her ankle. Scooping the small silver Pokemon up into her arms the teen glanced down into the box and made a slightly confused noise as Prof. Oak held up what looked to be a USB stick.

"This is some advanced programming from the Silph Corporation. You just put it into the USB port on your Pokedex and it uploads some apps that will be useful to new trainers and those who interact with Pokemon on a daily basis. This one has a few useful Apps for a beginner on it as well as some that will let the Dex act like a small computer Phone. You can take notes in it and even send and receive documents on it. Quite nice actually, and it only came out for this latest version of the Pokedex." giving the teen the USB drive he showed her where to plug it in and how to let it download the Apps before moving onto the next few items. He then held up what looked to be a rather odd Pokeball that was black, yellow and white instead of the normal red and white.

"This is an Ultra Ball, it has a greater rate of capture than a normal Pokeball and is rather more expensive because of that. Your family friend has ordered ten of them for you along with twenty normal balls." he then gave her the Pokeballs and she slid them into her bag one by one until the pouch meant to hold them was full. Then he moved onto the next object. It was an odd looking thing that looked like it could attach to the Pokedex at one end and hold a Pokeball in the other. "This is a rather rare device for a new trainer, though veterans usually get them. It's a transporter for Pokemon. It has an unlimited usage but you can only send and receive one at a time. This can also be hooked up to the national trade hub and you can trade out Pokemon that you find don't suit you for ones you may need."

On and on this went for half an hour until the box was empty. In the end, Yui had also received some cards that would work for trainer transportation discounts on things like buses, trains, and planes. Three Pokemon Egg incubators that she immediately used one to put her egg into. Two Soothe Bells. A Super Rod for fishing. A rather odd book that had universal pokemon food recipes and how to improve them and last but not least an odd looking stone on a pendant that almost had Prof. Oak hyperventilating when he pulled it out. It contained what was called a Keystone. Keystones, Professor Oak told her, are used along with a Pokémon with a Mega Stone in order to Mega Evolve. Only a few pokemon can mega evolve and not very many trainers have the money or the time to find a keystone.

Now it was around almost six in the afternoon and Professor Oak was finally winding down from his speech on what a Keystone was and why it was so rare. After glancing at the clock the elderly man jumped and realised just how late it had gotten before telling Yui that there was a small bed and breakfast just on the outskirts of town if she wanted to wait to start her journey in the morning. Thanking the man Yui hurried from the lab with a sweatdrop sliding down the back of her head as she wondered just why the man looked so horrified but resigned when she happened to mention a young trainer nearly mowing her down with his car not a few hours ago.

Yui shrugged it off however and quickly made her way to the Inn thinking that it must have been someone he knew. The dimensionally displaced teen was glad to find that the bed and breakfast was quite empty and the middle aged couple that ran it where more than happy to rent her a room. The brown haired woman of the two, who's name was Risa, even told her that she could just relax in her room and she would drop off a nice dinner for the poor teen as she looked like she could use a good rest. Yui was of the opinion that she needed a bath more but thanked her anyway and took the silver key the woman gave her before hurrying to her rented room.

As she entered the room she held the door open so that Eevee who had been following her could rush in before she closed it. After the small Pokemon cleared the door Yui quickly closed it and sighed as she leaned against the heavy door. The auburn haired young woman rested there for a moment before a slight tugging on her socks made her open her golden eyes and glanced down. Her silver little Pokemon was looking up at her with large amethyst eyes as it held her long white sock in its needle like teeth. Yui let out a breath thin smiled at the tiny pokemon.

"Sorry, It's just been a rather rough day. Hmn, and I still need to get a bath in before Mrs. Risa gets dinner finished." Yui told Eevee in a soft tone as she leaned down and gently unhooked her sock from the Pokemon's mouth. Patting the Eevee gently on the head Yui then stood up and set her leather bag on the bed, first checking on the egg once again before grabbing out a change of clothes and heading in to the bathroom. She noted that Eevee was following her but had nothing against the pokemon doing so. It was an animal, an almost humanly intelligent animal but an animal nonetheless. It wouldn't be interested in seeing her naked in any way that would make Yui uncomfortable.

The teen quickly turned the water tap on to hot in the rather nice clawfoot tub and then plugged it as she began to set everything out. She nodded once she had set a towel out along with her sleep clothing and began to undress, dropping her soiled clothing in a pile at her feet. As she slid down her socks and skirt Yui absently noted that Eevee was watching her with his head tilted. Smiling in a kind manner she reached over and scratched at his ears for a moment before going back to undressing. As she slid off the last of her clothing Yui turned off the tap letting the water in the tub rest at three quarters full. Yui tested the water and was quite pleased to find that while it was hot it was nowhere near boiling.

Getting into the tub Yui let out a massive sigh of pleasure as the last three days worth of dirt and sweat began to soak away. Closing her eyes the teen leaned back against the wall of the tub zoning out a bit. Just a few minutes later her relaxation was cut short as a quite padding made her eyebrows scrunch together until she realised that Eevee had likely just wanted to be closer to her and had come up to the edge of the tub. Then something large entering the tub made her eyes pop open in surprise as she felt skin slid against skin. Yui's amber eyes grew larger, Her pupils resembling pin pricks as she took in just who or rather what had gotten into the tub with her.

A man or rather teen, as he looked to be her age, was leaning over her as he straddled her upper legs, his thighs resting against hers. He was rather muscular but lean with pale skin and would stand at maybe five foot eight if he was standing. What really got her was the pale white hair that hung in fluffy spikes around his head and down his back. It was almost the exact same shade as… her eyes slid up further to take in the long white fox like twitching ears that stood on the sides of his head where a person's ears normally where. Then something brushed against her calf and she glanced down, flushing as she took in the fact that he wore not a stitch of clothing, only to see what would normally be a rather fluffy looking tail wagging under water.

"Master." A deep male voice purred making Yui glance right back up to meet happy amethyst eyes that locked on her own amber ones.

Yui bairly fought back a curse as she realised that of course her first pokemon would also be a Pokemorph. Then her eyebrow twitched as the male buried his head into her nude chest and purred as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She could have ignored that if not for his hand sliding down and grabbing her butt in a definite grouping motion.

'Just perfect, not only a pokemorph but also a pervert.'

Sometimes she just hated her luck.

**A/N: **


	3. FGO Sekirei Crossover

**Mangekyō No Tsubasa**

**Summery: After Kiritsugu dies Yui Emiya his adoptive daughter is found by a relative that has been looking for her for the passed four years. Seo, her uncle finds her almost a year after Kiritsugu's death. Now under his guardianship she is moved to Shin Tokyo, where she meets his two odd 'Girlfriends'. After two years of living with him in a small home that his family owned she becomes aware of just what his girlfriends are when she accidentally becomes involved in the Sekirei plan. **

**Chapter One: A Predesdend Meeting.**

"Oh, damn it! Come on really?" A slightly whiny voice came from the small gold-haired teenager as she pulled at the hem of her school uniform, trying to get the light blue fabric of the pleated skirt unstuck from the thorny bush that had caught it. Growling softly under her breath the teen ripped at the end stuck and finally managed to free it only to fall onto her behind as the force she was using against the brush suddenly backfired. Gold eyes narrowed as the gold-haired girl scowled up at the dense canopy of leaves that shadowed her from the harsh afternoon sun. Closing her eyes the teen breathed in deeply and then release it along with her lingering anger.

In reality, the teen was not even all that angry with the damn uniform ripping brush but more at her uncle who she had had what amounted to a screaming match with earlier that day. Seo, her uncle, had not wanted her to go visit her Magecraft master in the Clocktower. Oh, he had his reasons. Admittedly they were even good reasons, what with her being both an incarnation and having a reality marble but she so rarely got to see Zeltrich face to face that she had wanted to go over the summer break to see the legendary troll. The fact that the old vampire was beginning to weaken due to preexisting injuries from Crimson Moon Brunestud just made her more worried about her training from the man. Yui Emiya sighed as she remembered the day that the Troll of the Clocktower had visited her after her uncle had found her.

It had been a bit of a rough start for the Uncle/Niece duo as Seo had only found her a good four years after the fire that took her memories leaving her a shell of a person that Kiritsugu Emiya had rebuilt from scratch. She was no longer the golden-haired happy child of his baby sister that Seo remembered and Yui did not even have a single memory of ever being Himawari Kaoru. They clashed, violently sometimes, only to be pulled apart by Hikari and Hibiki, Seo's two girlfriends. So the arrival of the Kaleidoscope had been something that had put even more of a strain on their rocky relationship. The fact that he wanted to train her in the second magic had almost made Seo lose it. He did not want his baby niece anywhere near something as dangerous as that. Zeltrich had pointed out however that he was getting near the end of his life and he needed a successor, one with an ingrained talent for the Kaleidoscope. He already had one planned for jewel craft but he needed one to take up the mantle of The Kaleidoscope. The elderly looking vampire then pointed out that it would offer her a lot more protection than just hiding would, after all, she may use her Magecraft in front of someone and they may just get curious. So reluctantly Seo had agreed to it.

Looking back on it, the scruffy looking man had been rather tolerant of the many shenanigans that her training had entailed. Like Koledostick Topaz. Yui's right eyebrow twitches as she remembered the perverse, or at least her Uncle said it was, magical training tool that was even now locked away in the most secure truck her uncle could find with multiple padlocks on it. Really, it had not bothered her all that much with her not really understanding most of the comments the thing made but Seo had developed a burning hatred of the white and gold colored stick. The only thing that really bothered her where the odd looks men would give her when she wore the short-skirted 'Uniform' that Topaz gave her.

Opening her eyes again Yui sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees as she looked around at the part of the park she had stormed into to cool off. It was a quieter part of the park that looked like it was rarely visited as overgrown as the trail was. Sighing softly Yui tilted her head up and looked at the small birds that flew in around the canopy above her. She could make out a few large crows that were mostly ignoring the smaller birds and a few thrushes. Resting her chin against her knees Yui decided to just stay there until she was sure that Seo had calmed down a bit. Really living in a rundown shrine that the Kaoru family had owned since it had first started was not the easiest thing to do. Oh, it was not the building itself that was a problem. The walls where thickly insulated and everything was up to date if a bit worn around the edges but it was only a two bedroom home and the living area was not all that large. There was really no room to avoid each other when one of them needed some space so Yui had quickly become adept at finding places to go when she needed some herself. Usually, it would be the Izuma Inn but Miya was out visiting her husband's grave today and while she could still go there Yui felt as if she would be intruding. She was not her uncle and would not do that.

Yui was just about to drift off into her own little world when a loud crash sounded somewhere close by making her jump a little as a tremor shook the ground underneath her. For a long moment Yui looked wide-eyed at the direction from which the sound had come from before jumping up as a loud curse cut the air followed by the sound of a fight. Biting her lower lip harshly between her pearly white teeth Yui sucked in a breath, debating internally for a moment, before a cry of pain made her body move on its own… towards the fight, not away from it like the voice that sounded an awful like Seo was screaming in her head.

A few moments later the blond teen broke through the thick underbrush only to stumble to a stop as she saw something that knocked the breath right out of her. Three people where fighting alright but that was not what stunned her, no it was the people themselves that made her lungs freeze and become unresponsive as she stared with wide uncertain eyes at the fighters. There was one male and two females with the females ganging up on the man who looked annoyed but not really hurt besides being a bit singed around the edges. He was pretty in an almost unnatural way with his long green hair that fell to his knees in a long sheet of silk and his almost feminine face. His mint green eyes were outlined in thick lashes that belonged more on a supermodel than on a man while his build was slight underneath his expensive looking white suit. The black shirt underneath it was just as expensive looking. Still, while unnaturally pretty he was not the one that had most of her attention.

Standing in the most outrageous costumes that she had ever seen on them yet where Hikari and Hibiki who were squabbling with each other. The fact that their hands were coated in crackling lightning made her gape a bit but it was the way they were threatening the man in between there own argument that made Yui not really understand what was going on. Then Hikari managed to glance over and catch sight of her standing there in her light blue school uniform. The 'Oh, Shit!' look that crossed her face was almost comical but Yui was too confused to be amused. Stepping back a single step she came down on a twig, snapping it and alerting the other two to her presence. Hibiki whirled and almost shot the lighting in her hand at her only to freeze when she caught sight of Yui. The man, on the other hand, did not look all that surprised but eyed her with an unreadable expression on his face that was quickly hidden behind a kind smile.

Hikari opened her mouth to say something, no doubt some type of excuse, before Yui just shook her head then turned and ran back the way she had come long gold hair trailing behind her. As she ran Yui went over what she had seen. The teen had long known that something was odd with her two 'Aunts', it was really hard not to notice in a home as small as there's was. Occasionally she would catch words in quiet quick conversations that made no sense in the context they were used in. Like Sekirei and Unwinged when used in context with a person. Frowning as she ran trying to buy time to think for a moment or two before they caught up to her Yui tried to sort out just what was going on. Fortunately or rather unfortunately if you would look at it that way, she was able to get away for a while… all at the low low price of falling into a swiftly moving stream that carried her down aways until it landed in a rather remote pool filled with pretty koi fish and a darkly painted red moon bridge going over it.

Yui did not really have the chance to admire the beauty as she sneezed rather violently before shivering, just now realizing how cold the water was. Treading water she made her way to the west bank of the pond finally finding the shallow end. She had just gotten to where the water only rested at mid-thigh when a hand suddenly appeared in front of her face. Blinking huge gold eyes Yui glanced up to see the man from earlier staring down at her with that same kind smile on his face from where he stood on a little stone ledge along the poolside. He raised a brow when she just stared at him for a moment before wiggling his fingertips a bit making her jerk back before eyeing him warily for a moment. This man had, after all, been fighting with her pseudo aunts after all. Deciding that if he wanted to hurt her he would have already Yui reached out slowly and placed her hand in his. His smile widened briefly before he wrapped his long fingers along her wrist and swung her out of the water with surprising ease.

Her feet touched the ground barely a second after he lifted her from the water. For a moment Yui just stared up at him dumbfounded before shivering again when the wind decided to brush past making her aware of just how soaked through she was. Rubbing her arms Yui bowed her head slightly to the male and thanked him quietly.

"Ah, Arigato Mister." The teen stated in a soft tone before a rustling sound made her look up. An expensive looking white suit jacket was hanging in front of her face making her back up a bit then look at the man who was looking away from her with a blush on his face.

"It's Enkidu and here, you're soaked through." the newly introduced Enkidu stated as he glanced back at her with his cheeks still a bit pink. Yui took the jacket reluctantly and thanked him for the dry clothing never noticing the green-haired male staring at her from under long lashes.

Enkidu for his part was taking in the young woman he had been following for the last few days. Standing around shoulder level to him she was rather short as he was not all that tall of a man himself but very developed for her age. With her dripping wet light blue school uniform sticking to her form every dip and curve of her body showed. She had to be at least, what was that measurement again? Ah yes, a C-Cup, with a lith waist that developed into wide hips and a truly remarkable behind. Her legs were long for her body and toned as they peaked out from underneath her skirt that clung to her upper thighs. Her hair he noted with a little amusement, had finally calmed down from the riot of waves as the water wayed it down into a sheet of gold to just under her butt. Now, if only he could get the image of the red lace underwear showing through her soaked uniform out of his mind that would be great. He still had to talk to her about what he was and what he wanted from her after all and having a hard-on would make that a bit difficult. But the fact that just being within three feet of her made him want to jump her because of just how powerful she was as an Ashikabi already made that hard.

"Ah," Yui glanced down then flushed when she realized that her panties were showing through her uniform before grabbing the jacket and tossing it on. "Th-Thank You."

Enkidu nodded before holding out a hand to her again.

"Why don't we go sit down for a bit over by that tea shop over there, from what I can remember about this place it will open back up in a few minutes and you can get warm while we talk." Enkidu asked as he pointed to a small wooden tea shop with warm autumn coloring.

Yui debated about it for a moment before taking the offered hand with a shy smile on her face. Really the man was a bit too handsome and she had never had any man talk to her so nicely… well any man not related to her anyway. The green haired man smiled back before putting her hand in the crook of his arm and lead her to the tea shop like she was a high-class lady.

They only had a few moments to wait when a rather mousy elderly woman opened up the shop. The stooped old woman fussed over Yui and her soaked clothes before giving her a towel to dry off with a bit. Enkidu watched in amusement as Yui tried to calm the lady down only to get lightly chastised about taking care of her own health by the still fussing lady. After she was moderately dry and covered by his jacket once more they took a seat near the edge of the tea house and ordered a pot of tea along with some dango sticks. Yui protested a bit as she did not have any money but the man waved her off, paying with a sleek black credit card. After they got there order and the lady went off to prepare some more food for the likely incoming afternoon crowd Enkidu spoke up.

"I'm sure you are just a bit confused with everything right now. You knew those two women obviously but did not know what they were so I am guessing that you knew there Ashikabi. Now, as for what I am and what they are, well it gets a bit complicated from there." Enkidu paused before launching into a concentrated version of Minaka finding the ship, well the first ship anyway, and then finding the Sekirei. After explaining what the Sekirei where and why they were under Minaka's control the green haired man paused again, this time for a drink of tea before taking a look at his potential Ashikabi.

Yui had frozen sometime around the explanation of what an Ashikabi was and was rather stuck on the fact that her uncle had kept something so important from her. What would stop one of the other Sekirei/Ashikabi pairs from trying to use her against him and the twins?! He never would have had to even mention what the Sekirei where exactly just that she needed to be careful around certain people and that would have been fine! As she sorted this out in her mind she became aware of the stare that was fixed on her face and glanced up to meet worried mint green eyes.

"Why are you telling me this? And… what do you mean the first ship? Did he find more?" Yui final managed to get out after pushing her thoughts to the back burner.

"I'm telling you this because you have Ashikabi potential yourself. I have been reacting to you for just under a week now. I… well I wanted to see what you were like before I winged myself on you and Number 11 and Number 12 caught me watching you today." He looked a bit chagrined at this before going on to her second question for now ignoring her cute squeak and even cuter blush. "I meant that he found a second ship with one hundred and thirty Sekirei. Well, one hundred and thirty-one actually but our pilot, the only adult on board, was damaged in some way during the landing and became something akin to brain dead. There were twenty fetuses and one hundred and ten fertilized eggs on board however. Now, at first, no one else knew about this ship so Minaka… well, I don't know if you know all the current Magus families but… he is the second owner of Shin Tokyo, and well he decided that he could use us in an experiment without having to hide what he was doing from the rest of the company. Apparently, he noticed that our Tama, Our soul if you will, was a great deal more flexible than a humans was while adjusting the children of the first ship the single numbers at least. He wondered if perhaps he could bend them a certain way by merging there Tama with a Heroic Spirits Spirit Origin. After a few failures, I think four of them, he hit on a certain winning combination of things that merged the Tama and Spirit Origin together. I and most of my brothers and sisters are results of that experiment."

Yui was both overwhelmed and disgusted as Enkidu stopped talking. To do something like that to children, no to babies, it would be just right up a Magus's ally really but it was still depraved. Yui felt bile rise up in her throat as she considered exactly what had been done to those children before they were even aware of the world around them. She thought she was going to be sick.

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed before rushing out into the small bathroom that was attached to the Tea Shop. Slamming the door shut behind her Yui leaned over the thankfully clean toilet and retched, dry heaving as her stomach rebelled against her. Only bringing up some of the tea she drank, as she had not eaten any of the Dango yet, her throat burned as the acid from her stomach came up instead. Gasping as the feeling of intense nausea passed Yui huddled on the floor in front of the toilet trying to fight back the urge to cry over just what had happened to those poor children who did not take to the experiments. How could someone do something like that?

A hand on her shoulder startled her and Yui glanced up through the curtain of blond hair that hung around her face with watery gold eyes. Concerned green ones met her own as Enkidu knelt down beside her worry written on his face.

"I'm sorry, I did not think it would make you react that strongly." He murmured softly as his hand rose from her shoulder to stroke her hair away from her face. Noting the pale color of her face Enkidu frowned before cupping her face with his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone as her dazed eyes stayed locked on his.

"Babies," Yui whispered softly as tears welled up in her eyes again. "He used babies. How could anyone do that?"

Enkidu blinked then smiled sadly at the distraught girl before reaching out and wrapping an arm around her shoulders before pulling her into his lap as he sat down on the floor. Holding her close to his chest he ran a hand through her hair as she curled against him. Yui blinked back her tears as she tried to put the horrid images of just what had happened to those children out of her mind. Sure most of it by Enkidu's words had been a success but four children, no four babies had died. Dropping her head onto his shoulder Yui allowed herself a moment to gather herself then pulled back a little bit to look the green haired male in the face, noting that his hair was trailing on the likely dirty floor of the bathroom as she did so.

"I'm okay now," She stated with a still slightly wobbly smile. "I just… I can't help but think about those poor babies that did not survive. I… I always wanted to have a lot of children when I was old enough to know how they were made. I never really knew my family so I thought that having my own children would maybe give me a family of my own. I babysat as much as I could and even took as much time as I could volunteering at the local orphanage. The thought of babies being used like that… even just embryos? I… can't understand that. I just can't." Yui whispered out the last part as her hand slid to her own abdomen thinking of if it had been her own baby how she would have reacted.

Enkidu who was still watching is would be Ashikabi look like she was going to be sick again. He swallowed slightly as he eyed her touching her own abdomen as if someone would take something away from her. His body was heating up again, seeing just how upset she was over something that had happened to a race that was not human. Most humans would not care at all but his Ashikabi was so kind and caring that she was terribly upset by the loss of life. He tried not to think about how very interested he had become on hearing about how she wanted a lot of children. Part of him wanted to offer his services for helping her conceive said children while the other part was ridiculously appreciative of just how caring his Ashikabi was, and that's what she was his Ashikabi no would be about it he decided. Even if he had to follow her around and convince her to accept him he would.

"You know," Enkidu stated in a low tone as he rubbed her back gently while he looked down at her with opaque eyes. "You never said anything about what you think of becoming my Ashikabi."

Yui blinked then met his eyes as one of his hands slid to rest on her abdomen on top of her own hand. Scrunching her brows together slightly the teen bit her lip glancing back down at their intertwined hands, thinking deeply for a long while before nodding to herself then looking up at him again.

"What would I have to do and what would be expected of me as your Ashikabi?" Yui asked softly as she stared up at the man holding her close. Enkidu tilted his head to the side as he considered the young teen sitting on his lap before explaining more about Ashikabi and the Sekirei plan in general. Yui was quite for a long while after he finished before sighing out a breath then giving the Sekirei a small nod.

"Okay," Yui stated softly. "I'll be your Ashikabi."

Enkidu smiled broadly before moving Yui off his lap and standing up then gently pulling her to her feet. As soon as she was standing up right he leaned down to kiss her before she gently put her hand in front of his mouth to stop him with a slightly sheepish look on her face.

"Er, why don't we wait until I rinse my mouth out with something."

"That, is a good point." He conceded with a sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head.

Yui rinsed her mouth out with some water and ate a small mint that Enkidu had in his pocket within a few minutes. The green haired man watched her in amusement as she ran the mint around in her mouth for a few moments before chomping down on it and shattering it. He twitched slightly as she ran her tongue along her lips with some of the minty flavor to freshen them as well then glanced at him before nodding.

Enkidu did not give her a minute to reconsider her decision and backed her up against the wooden wall of the single bathroom before rather enthusiastically kissing her. As soon as his lips met hers and his toung found its way into her mouth, curling about her own, Prana flooded into him from her making him almost moan into the kiss as the euphoric feeling of his wings being freed coursed through him. Large wings made out of shining gray light shimmered into existence and unfolded behind him. Pulling back just a little bit he managed to murmur:

"Sekirei 03, Enkidu the Sekirei of Earth pledges himself to Yui Emiya. May my Earthen Spears take down whatever plaques my Ashikabi. For ever and ever my dear one."

Then his lips crashed back into hers as he pushed her against the wall forcefly as she enthusiastically kissed him back, both of them ignoring his wings reappearing behind him as he hitched her legs around his waist. Yui herself felt as if someone had lit her very blood on fire as she whimpered into the kiss while grinding her hips into his own. Whenever there lips had first touched something had started to burn inside of her making her want something from the man who was kissing her. She had been rather embarrassed when her lower body had clinched oddly and slickend in a way that she had known ment she was aroused however it had been quickly discarded as the fire began to build and had went away completely when he had kissed her again. It had not been her exchanging prana as she knew that was not how it worked but it had been something else seaming to come to life in her blood as soon as her lips had met his.

For a few moments the two were locked together with her hands on his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist. His mouth was preoccupied with her own soft warm one while his tongue slipped around the hot insides of her mouth to tangle about her own. One of his hands managed to free itself and pushed her skirt up as it trailed across her bare thigh up to the lacy side of her panties. His hand lingered there for a long moment until during a particularly violent grind he was able to work it down to the crotch of her underwear. Enkidu inhaled sharply as his fingers came into contact with the damp cloth protecting her sex before letting out a groan as he felt just how wet she had become. He was quick to work the fabric aside so that it exposed her to his probing fingers. He met her soping core with a gentle brush of his knuckles that made Yui squeak as he touched a place that even she had never touched outside of bathing herself. By then he too was consumed with the burning desire to feel the teen wrapped around him as he took her and so ignored the slight voice in his head that whispered that something was not right. He had just managed to start pressing a finger into her wet tight sheath when the door to the restroom suddenly exploded open.

Both of them froze as the sudden noise made them snap back into reality. Enkidu flushed slightly as he realised that his index finger was knuckle deep into his Ashikabi while said Ashikabi went a brilliant red. Yui's body clenched around him involuntarily as she clutched at his shirt and hid her face in it. Enkidu groaned softly before glancing at the two inhumanly still figures in the open doorway. Hikari and Hibiki stood gaping open mouthed at the seen they had barged into.

Of course seeing their mentally dubbed 'little sister' being pinned by a known Sekirei with his hand up her skirt and the brand new crest on his neck made them rather… enraged.

"Just what the hell are you doing to her!" They both chimed while pointing at Enkidu who looked rather uncomfortable as he removed his hand… only for them to see the rather damning evidence of just where it had been smeared along his palm and finger.

He was barely able to mutter out: "Damn." before they were on him.

They riped him away from Yui with a growl from each of them. Yui was about to protest before Hikari waved away her concern after handing her the jacket that she had been wearing over her maid outfit for the cafe where she and her sister worked.

"We are not going to terminate him but we need to lay down some ground laws. Mainly that no matter how mature you look you are just fourteen and he should not touch you like that." Then under her breath she muttered: "Even if we really don't get the whole age restriction thing."

Yui sighed as Enkidu was dragged out of the restroom while wondering just when the day was going to end, it had already been a long one and it was not even six in the evening yet.

**A/N:**


End file.
